Sick Champ
by BugzAroc
Summary: What started off as an annoying cough on the plane ride home turned into the full blown flu by the time they landed six hours later. Complete with a runny nose, sore throat, fever and aching body. The works, essentially......Slash


**Title: **Sick Champ

**Rating: **K

**Summary: **What started off as an annoying cough on the plane ride home turned into the full blown flu by the time they landed six hours later. Complete with a runny nose, sore throat, fever and aching body. The works, essentially.

**Warnings: **none**  
**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and no harm is meant.

**Beta: **None, all mistakes are mine.

**A/N: Short story, not much to say but enjoy.**

* * *

Randy stood in the doorway to their bedroom watching John sleep. The older man was on day two of a nasty little cold.

What started off as an annoying cough on the plane ride home turned into the full blown flu by the time they landed six hours later. Complete with a runny nose, sore throat, fever and aching body. The works, essentially.

Before the front door even got a chance to close, Randy was pushing a protesting John towards the stairs, suggesting a hot shower while he made some chicken soup. Homemade of course, after a quick call to his mother.

He was even nice enough to give John a bell to ring in case he needed anything while Randy took care of the mail and cleaned up a bit around the house. Needless to say he regretted his generosity after that damn thing rang for the fourth time in less than twenty minutes.

He bit his tongue though and brought his lover more tissues, adjusted the temperature and gave him a massage because John would have done the same were the tables turned. Oh yeah and love fit somewhere there in the mix.

Today didn't seem like it was going to be any nicer to the Boston native. Already it was half past noon and the fever still hadn't broken. John's voice was also completely shot.

Really, he'd woken up around seven speaking barely above a whisper. Didn't take a rocket scientist to know it'd be gone soon.

Only after a little bit of coaxing was Randy able to get John to take some Tylenol which brought us back to the present.

Randy could hardly see any brunette hair with all the cover and pillows piled up around the man's head. The sleep, like last nights, wasn't exactly peaceful. John tossed and turned every few minutes, snoring loudly as he breathed through his mouth.

Randy stepped into the room going to check on the older man when he cell vibrated in his jean pocket. He quietly closed the door behind him, answering the call in the hallway so he could still hear John.

"Hey Cody."

"Hey Randy, hows the patient doing?"

"About as well as yesterday." He replied walking to the top of the stairs and then back.

"So, he still has a fever?"

"Yep." Randy sighed, "And his voice is shot to hell."

"Shouldn't that be a good thing?" Cody joked trying to cheer up his friend.

It worked, his reward, a small chuckle from the man.

"Under any other circumstances, oh hell yes!"

Randy leaned up against the wall, letting a comfortable silence fall between the two of them.

After the call to him mom, he called Cody, canceling their poker game for tonight since he doubted John would feel better that soon.

When they were all in Florida, they tried to get together and do something, more so now that they'd lost a pack member. Better luck next time, he guessed.

A muffled thud caught his attention through the door and he ended the call, promising to update Cody on any changes tomorrow and sent a hello to Ted.

He entered the room, a smile ghosting his lips while he watched John struggle to reach the fallen tissue box. His upper half hanging over the edge of the bed as he balanced on one trembling arm fumbling for the box with his other hand.

"Hey champ, you want me to get that?" Randy called softly.

John pushed himself back up slowly, owlishly blinking his eyes at Randy like he had no clue who he was or what he just said. He just continued to stare as Randy walked over grabbing up the tissues and placed them next to John on the bed then sat down on the edge. He even tolerated the younger man placing the back of his hand across his forehead, leaning into the cool touch a bit.

"Still pretty warm though not as bad as this morning." Randy noted.

John's face was still flush from the fever and his baby blues were clouded due to the medicine.

"Hungry or thirsty?" Randy asked, receiving a no when John shook his head.

"Want me to adjust the temperature" Again, John shook his head.

"Alrighty, then I'll let you get some more rest." Randy said pushing himself up off the bed only to be stopped by a hand on his wrist.

"Yeah?" He sat back down. "Need something?"

John's answer was to scoot to the other side of the bed pulling back the covers, inviting his lover to join him.

"Need me" Randy smirked. He stood, stripping down to his boxers then crawled back into bed but not before noticing the feral grin adorning John's face at the sight of his body.

"Better?" He asked, situating the heavy head on his bare chest, as he pulled the black satin sheets up to his John's neck.

John only yawned, snuggling closer as he instantly dropped off into a bit of a deeper sleep than his previous ones.

Randy kissed his forehead, gently rubbing his back before nodding off himself, a smile gracing his lips.


End file.
